Haikane Tenryou
Haikane Tenryou ''(ハイカネ テンリョウ; Haikane Tenryō)'' is one of two protagonists in High School DXD: A Broken Key. A completely normal boy without anything unique to him at the start of the series, Haikane is a low-class devil that simply follows where the flow takes him. Noted to be not a genius, but merely someone who can do the job given to them effectively, he effectively becomes the household manager of the defunct Andras household. Appearance Frame-wise, Haikane is a teenage boy with styled short brown hair. His hair is slightly longer than average; while his face could be called handsome or the like, it is ruined with his constant gloomy expression. Haikane's appearance is best described by himself, "I'm an average person, that looks average, has average grades, has average interactions with society, and averagely average. No matter how you look at it, I'm completely average." Outside of school, he's usually seen in casual wear. Meaning that he wears just normal t-shirts. He also seems to have a preference to sports pants over jeans, as they are more comfortable to wear. Personality Initially, Haikane could be described as a "everyday Joe that can be found anywhere". To normal strangers, he is announced as the person who you would exchange hellos and goodbyes with but never learn their name. Typically, he is quite accepting of lame jokes and cheap laughter, usually playing along with said joke. To the supernatural, his actions show that he barely cares at all what others think of him. When he is stressed, he's known for taking out his anger on the piano. While he is perfectly capable of speaking with others, he often comes of as rude and annoying by his peers. He has a bad habit of calling other people names in his head. Certain people are nicknamed by them by their most abnormal trait. For example, Discua, despite being a High-class devil, is a frequent user of the online forum Reddit and is embarrassed by it, thus he calls her "Redditer!" much to her dismay. Often more than not, he comes off as cynical. Some people may call him a "scum" because of his thinking. However, that is farther away form the truth as one can be. Unknown to essentially anyone, he was formerly known to be excessively cheerful, outgoing, and clingy; similar to Discua Andras. History Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength - Due to being a reincarnated, his strength is easily over what a human can attain in their natural lifespan. Even though he has the trait of a Rook, due to negligence in his part, he can't use the strength properly. Enhanced Stamina - Another trait gained from the Queen piece, Haikane has stamina much greater than any normal human. Enhanced Speed - Because of the trait of the Knight piece, Haikane possesses Speed on the level of being "above a human, but below any Knight with any training." As quoted from himself. Flight - Being a devil, Haikane possesses dark bat-wings that allow flight, though admittedly, he's not very good at doing anything other than flying straight. Because of this, he has a preference for teleportation or man-made transports. Despite being terrible at flying, he claims that flying is one of the best feelings he's felt. Queen - Because he was reincarnated with the Queen piece, Haikane is able to use the traits of the Rook, Bishop, and Knight pieces. Equipment Vorpal Sword See Rhongomyniad for more information. Trivia *He has a preference to the pop drink Sprite. *His name follows the Tenryou families naming system, being composed of two words, a color and a noun. In Haikane's case, "Ash" and "Bell" is used. *His favorite anime genre is Mecha. *His theme song is "B-Bird" by earthmind. *His Appearance is based off of 篝橙八 (Toya Kagari) from エクスブレイズ コード：エンブリオ (XBlaze: Code Embryo). Category:Sdanand Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Male Characters